


Here's to the Sun

by riversmoon416



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Both Awkward Dorks, Canon Compliant, Distracted Studying, Fluff, Hinata's Worse, M/M, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 06:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversmoon416/pseuds/riversmoon416
Summary: The sun is setting and Hinata realizes that Kageyama Tobio is beautiful





	Here's to the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a random drabble, but it turned into 3k words and a ridiculous amount of sky and sun metaphors I don't know what happened. First time writing for Haikyuu, so please let me know if they seem ooc or anything!

Shouyou sprawled across his living room floor, limbs askew like a drunken starfish, as Kageyama sat at the kotatsu and glared down at his homework. His eyebrows scrunched up in concentration as he absentmindedly tapped his pencil against his forehead. Shouyou watched Kageyama slowly skim over the pages in his notebook, trying to make sense of anything. He saw the crooked, pinched line of Kageyama’s mouth and a giggle bubbled up out of Shouyou’s mouth before he could stop it.

Kageyama’s sharp glare moved from his homework onto Shouyou in an instant. “What’s wrong with you?”

Shouyou tried to cover up his laugh with a shaky cough, but Kageyama’s continuous stare told him he wasn’t fooling anyone. “I just thought how funny it would be if your face froze looking all constipated like that.”

Fingers dug into the crown of Shouyou’s head as Kageyama pressed down. “Excuse me if I was born with this face.”

“Okay, okay! Stop, I’ll go bald!” Tears formed in the corner of Shouyou’s eyes as he tried to pry the claws out of his skull. His wrist twisted at an awkward angle, pushing Kageyama’s arm away from him, and he shuffled away out of reach.

With a disgruntled snort, Kageyama rolled his eyes and returned to his homework. Shouyou rubbed his hair to check for any new bald spots and was relieved to find none.

Looking off to the side, he saw the sun hovering low in his backyard. The sudden urge to run and jump towards the fading light filled him with energy, his calves flexing as if they were tightly coiled springs just waiting to release. He knew he still had enough homework left to take the rest of the night, but he figured a half hour break wouldn’t matter that much then in the end.

“Oi, Kageyama. Toss to me.”

Kageyama, not raising his head, said, “You flopped over like five minutes after we started. Have you finished anything?”

Shouyou crossed his arms over his chest. “Hey, I’ve done plenty! Besides, I’m bored.”

“Tough. Why’s it my job to entertain you?”

“Come on, Kageyama. Just thirty minutes and then I won’t bother you for the rest of the night.” Shouyou leaned over the kotatsu into Kageyama’s space, covering the worksheets with his arms. Kageyama yelled at him not to crumple his papers and glared.

Shouyou refused to blink first, staring into Kageyama’s eyes until his own felt blurry. Kageyama’s black bangs sharply contrasted against his blue eyes, making them seem depthless. Shouyou wondered if he could see all the way to Kageyama’s brain if he focused hard enough.

Kageyama rolled his eyes and pushed Shouyou away, breaking the spell. Shouyou blinked and mentally shook his head, wondering what was wrong with him. He needed the break more than he thought.

“Fine. I’ll give you thirty, but then we’re going back in and you’re going to do your work or shut up so I can at least do mine.” Kageyama stood up and headed towards the door. Shouyou whooped and sprinted after him.

Minutes later, Shouyou prepared his run-up for their quick. He smiled at the familiar sensation of the ball hitting his hand, almost as if it were an extension of himself. Cold air surrounded them and he felt it sooth the redness already forming in his palm.

Kageyama ambled across the yard to retrieve their ball, taking his time. He was the one who set the time limit, but the sun was beginning to set and Shouyou knew they had been at this for at least an hour.

After coming a bit closer, Kageyama gave the ball to him and assumed the position: arms raised, knees slightly bent for a jump.

Shouyou braced himself and, shouting “one more,” ran to his toss. For a moment, the sun enveloped his entire body as he floated in the air. He saw houses dyed deep reddish orange, slants of light spreading across the horizon. His return to earth came with darker shades of greens and browns, the fence surrounding his house shielding them from direct sunlight.

Hands braced on his knees, Shouyou gasped for breath after his last jump. As much as he hated to admit it, he needed to rest for a minute. He heard huffing in the background and turned around, seeing Kageyama in a similar state. Wiping an arm across his forehead, Kageyama straightened up and looked back at him. Angrily, Shouyou saw that he was tall enough to be in line with the sun and he cursed him for his height.

The sun was sinking into the ground, a small crescent all that was left of the day. Kageyama’s hair was set aflame, black strands absorbing all the warmth and radiating throughout his whole body. Shadows played across his face as he squinted down at the ball thoughtfully, a subtle halo of light surrounding him. He turned and studied Shouyou quizzically and Shouyou saw his bright orange hair reflected in Kageyama’s eyes as if the color were trapped there, lost at sea.

“What are you staring at now?” Kageyama asked suspiciously. He probably figured Shouyou was thinking something rude about his face again. He looked ready to throw something in retaliation.

His words shocked Shouyou’s system and he took a deep breath, realizing he stopped breathing a while ago. He didn’t know how it was possible for his heart to stop beating and go a thousand miles per hour at the same time.

“Wahhh. Kageyama, you’re all glowy.” Shouyou didn’t know how else to describe the light that seemed to emanate from within him.

Kageyama raised his eyebrows in confusion, at a loss of how to respond for a second. Then, he scowled and leaned forward over Shouyou. “What the hell are you talking about? Did you hit your head on something again?”

“Sh-shut up bakageyama!” Feeling his cheeks heat up from embarrassment, Shouyou finally got out of his crouch and cracked his back, turning away so Kageyama wouldn’t see his face.

“Whatever. Let’s go back in, it’s been way more than a half hour.”

“I didn’t hear you complaining.” Shouyou muttered. He started walking in but was suddenly shoved out of the way and Kageyama passed him without a word.

 

* * *

 

Shouyou forced himself to read the same line in his textbook for the twelfth time, but it hadn’t gotten through the first eleven times so he didn’t know why he expected this one to be any different. He finished most of his worksheets, leaving the rest for tomorrow. Thank god it was the weekend. He promised himself he would get through at least one chapter of his book, but it was proving to be harder than he thought.

Kageyama was going through his flashcards again, preparing for his upcoming English test. He was getting better at the subject, but he usually still had to retake the test in the end. Shouyou couldn’t say anything, though, since he was usually trapped in the same classroom with Kageyama for the same reason.

Shouyou rested his head on his book and studied Kageyama’s profile instead of the words on his page. He followed Kageyama’s lips as he mouthed the words to himself, his voice accompanying the soft hum of the tea kettle boiling in the kitchen. Shouyou could pick out a few words as Kageyama recited them, but they were more lilting tones rather than actual speech to him.

He followed the graceful lines of Kageyama’s neck across the protruding collarbones all the way to his broad shoulders. Despite the thicker sweatshirt he wore, Shouyou still saw the defined muscles of his forearms, imagined Kageyama raising his arms to set the ball like he has done countless times already.

Remembering their round of tosses this afternoon brought about memories of Kageyama surrounded by the setting sun. It was weird – Shouyou has seen him grumpily drinking milk at lunch time, his frustration when he can’t figure out the best way to set during a game, his smile after he knows they pulled off an incredible quick; but something about Kageyama this afternoon made Shouyou feel like he was hit in the stomach with a volleyball and got the wind knocked out of him, in a good way.

Kageyama waved a hand in front of Shouyou’s face, peering down with an almost concerned expression. “Don’t fall asleep, dumbass. The stove’s still on and you’re not leaving me to do all this by myself.”

Shouyou raised his head and ran his fingers through his hair sheepishly. “Sorry. Tired, I guess.”

Kageyama scoffed. “Yeah, obviously.” He crinkled his eyebrows again and Shouyou had the sudden urge to run his fingers over it just because. “What’s with you? You’ve been spacier than normal.”

“I'm fi-”

“Don’t pretend, you don’t have enough braincells to do that.”

Shouyou softly punched his arm, refusing to admit that he’s been acting weird and swearing that he would die first before telling Kageyama why.

The kettle whistled, breaking the weird silent tension. Shouyou breathed a sigh of relief as he got up and was given an excuse to leave the room. He hoped that doing something with his hands would prevent any of his weird urges, like feeling how strong Kageyama’s shoulders are and how they connect to his muscular back.

Shouyou returned to the living room and set the tea cups on the table. The two sat and drank in silence, an oppressive blanket covering them made up of unspoken words.

Surprisingly, Kageyama was the one who broke through first. “Just tell me, idiot. I’m sure you’re making it worse than it is.” Shouyou could tell he was trying to seem casual, like he wanted to show his concern but didn’t know how to talk to him without throwing in an insult or two. His voice wasn’t as assured as it usually was, more of a murmur than anything else, but it bounced off the walls until there was nothing but those words surrounding them.

Shuffling in his seat, Shouyou glanced at Kageyama and then quickly looked away. “It’s nothing. Just tired.”

Kageyama grunted, clearly annoyed that Shouyou was avoiding him. Shouyou felt hands grip his shoulders and turn him towards Kageyama.

“Stop being weird and look at me, dumbass.” Kageyama pinned Shouyou down with his stare, refusing to let him move away for a second. He tried to move, but it was like his brain lost all control of his body. He knew he probably was doing a good impression of a deer caught in headlights, but he couldn’t help it – he was paralyzed.

Shouyou suddenly couldn’t hold it in anymore and he shouted, “I think you’re beautiful!” He wanted to die.

Kageyama let go of Shouyou like he was burned. He was speechless for a moment as his entire face turned bright red, even his ears. Shouyou hated how cute he thought that was.

“Wha- Stu- What the hell are you talking about? What’s wrong with you?!” Kageyama yelled, but Shouyou didn’t think it was out of anger. At least, he hoped it wasn’t.

“Shut up shut up shut up! I don’t know what I’m saying. It’s your fault!”

“How is it _my_ fault?”

“You’re the one who told me to tell you!”

“Well how was I supposed to know you’d say something like _that!”_

Now both of them were completely red, steam practically coming out of their ears. Shouyou panicked and almost knocked the tea over their forgotten homework. Kageyama dove to save his cup and accidentally touched Shouyou’s fingers in the shuffle. They pulled back and turned away from each other.

They were quiet once again, both awkwardly trying to figure out how to proceed from here. Shouyou held the hand that grazed Kageyama's with his other one, trying to stop their shaking. Sparks shot from his fingertips throughout his whole body, whizzing down his spine like he was electrocuted. He felt his cheeks heat up, blood rushing towards the surface.

He risked a glance in Kageyama’s direction and was slightly relieved to find that his face was turning its normal shade of color. He seemed lost in thought and Shouyou wondered what he was thinking, but he didn’t dare ask him.

Kageyama awkwardly coughed. “Um… Thanks, I guess.”

Shouyou, not knowing how to respond, let out a hysterical bark-laugh that scared the both of them.

Angry, Kageyama finally looked at him. “What? Are you making fun of me now?!”

Shouyou tried to calm himself. “No, not at all! I just… You’re welcome, I guess.”

Some of the tension finally left the room, Shouyou letting himself relax. He kept glancing back and forth, strangely happy to find that every time he looked at Kageyama he was looking back.

Kageyama wore that frustrated scrunching face again, as if he was psyching himself up to say something. Shouyou waited, hoping it wasn’t something like how he never wanted to talk to him again.

He opened his mouth and then closed it, seeming like he thought it better not to. He reached over and flicked Shouyou in the forehead.

Shouyou reached up and rubbed at the spot, annoyed. “Hey! What was that for?”

“Nothing. Forget it. Do your homework,” Kageyama said and turned back to his own stack of papers. Shouyou guessed that was it, then. He wasn’t sure if he was relieved or weirdly disappointed.

They worked for a little while longer, stealing glances at one another, until Shouyou had woken up after falling asleep on his textbook with drool dripping from his lip.

Kageyama grunted, “Hey, dumbass. I’m gonna head home. It’s really late anyways and you’re about to pass out.”

Shouyou, once again not thinking clearly, offered through a yawn, “Just sleep over.”

He blinked and was suddenly feeling wide awake, realizing what he just said. He peeked up and saw Kageyama’s mouth drop in shock, a blush lightly dusting his cheeks.

Now the offer was out there, though, Shouyou figured it made the most sense. “It’s cool. It’s like midnight and tomorrow’s the weekend.” That, and they were both too tired at this point for things to be awkward between them. At least until the morning, but that was for morning Shouyou to deal with.

After resolving to deal with this later, Shouyou let himself slip back into his almost-coma. He felt Kageyama shaking him but he couldn’t care less right then. The kotatsu was warm and he didn’t feel like moving.

Kageyama finally stopped shoving and yanked Shouyou up by his arms. Grumpily, he said, “You can sleep on the floor all you want, but not before you show me where your extra blankets are.” He pushed Shouyou towards the bedroom, turning off the lights on their way out.

Unsteady on his feet, Shouyou swayed and pointed to the closet by pure instinct. “So pushy. You sleepy, tiredyama-kun?”

Shouyou practically heard Kageyama roll his eyes. “You still have drool on your face. Move.” He grumbled and wiped at his face, feeling satisfied when it comes away dry.

As soon as they stepped into the room, he crashed onto the bed. His ears perked a bit when he heard a snort, remembering that Kageyama was still here.

Rolling over, he grabbed onto Kageyama’s arm and tugged. “Sleep here.”

Kageyama froze, making a choking noise. Shouyou opened his eyes to see if he was okay and almost laughed at the dumb expression of Kageyama’s face. His cheeks were the color of a tomato and his eyes bugged out of his skull.

Shouyou pulled harder, annoyed that Kageyama was letting the cold in. “I’m too lazy to get you stuff. Just think of it like training camp.”

Slowly, Kageyama walked towards the bed and slid under the covers. Shouyou breathed in deeply, the smell of Kageyama’s shampoo and his own laundry detergent calming him. A twitching muscle under his fingers reminded him that he had yet to let go of Kageyama’s arm.

He gazed up and found that, once again, Kageyama was staring back at him.

Sleep-soft, inhibitions lowered, he carefully lifted his fingers from Kageyama’s arm to his face. Barely breathing, he pressed his fingertips to where Kageyama’s frown lines would be. Only, his forehead was smooth with a delicate arch in the middle.

A rattling exhale hit his trembling hand and Kageyama’s blue eyes pulled Shouyou into the sea once more. In the back of his mind, he knew he probably shouldn’t be doing this. But he also knew that Kageyama would’ve pushed him away a long time ago if he was bothered by it.

For all the teasing remarks Shouyou made about Kageyama’s face freezing in a permanent scowl, he somehow wasn’t surprised at how soft the skin was when he relaxed. He slid his fingers across the proud bridge of his nose, under his eyes, over his cheeks. A light flutter of eyelashes almost caused a squeak to come out, but he swallowed it down, afraid that it would make Kageyama realize what was actually happening and he would tell Shouyou to stop.

A light whisper, so quiet Shouyou almost didn’t hear it even from how close he was, brushed across his skin. Kageyama asked, “What did you mean before, when you said…” He stopped before finishing his sentence, but Shouyou knew what he meant.

His stomach knotted at the thought of actually saying it, making him squirm slightly. Every cell within his body vibrated, standing at attention. A part of him knew that something structural was changing, foundation reshaping itself into something new.

Taking his hand away from Kageyama, his eyes swiveled away embarrassedly as he tried to articulate the overwhelming feeling he had telling him to stare at Kageyama forever without sounding creepy.

“I thought you were all... When I said you were glowy, you were in front of the sun and… You were all shiny and colorful and…”

Shouyou knew he wasn’t explaining himself very well from Kageyama's confused expression. He wasn’t sure he even knew what he was talking about.

“It was like you were the sun, and I felt happy staring at you even though it hurt. It was all… _gwahhh.”_ He wasn’t sure if that was any better, but Kageyama didn’t look confused anymore. He looked like he almost understood.

Kageyama slowly, so slowly Shouyou wasn’t even sure he was doing it, slid his arms around him and rested his head on top of Shouyou’s. A tentative hand laid on his back, asking if it was okay. Shouyou moved closer and clung to the front of Kageyama’s shirt. His fist squeezed the spot over Kageyama’s beating heart and rested there, ear pressed to his chest.

The sun held within Kageyama bled into Shouyou, surrounding him in shades of oranges and reds and lilacs. It was harsh, and soft, and subtle, and vibrant. Shouyou burned, but warm light illuminated the path he ran towards. As he fell asleep, holding the sky in his hands, he dreamed he had wings.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
